In recent years so-called BS (Broadcasting Satellite) digital broadcasting has been started and it has become easy to obtain high quality digital images and so on.
Conventionally so-called Hi-Vision recorders record broadcasting information as it is, which includes two or more types of contents (generally also referred to as an elementary stream) outputted from BS digital tuners.
However, the conventional recorders are not devised in consideration of the fact that a contents group constituted of two or more contents or two or more types of contents is broadcasted.
Further, in the conventional recorders, it is necessary to search for management information, which is recorded as a part of broadcasting information, to refer to the recorded contents such as the attribute of a content. For example, when contents including management information are all encrypted, it is necessary to perform decryption before reaching the management information of the contents, thereby reducing convenience of the user.